


White

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasy World, Ghouls, Humans, Lycan/Werewolf, M/M, Vampires, War, arranged marriaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Humans, Vampires and Lycans had always been at war and now they finally settled for peace and with another threat coming, it's better to stick together.Now, with Viktor and Yuuri's wedding, the pact is complete.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> I call them lycan because it's shorter to write and "werewolves" is overrated to use.
> 
> i don't know what came to me. I wanted to write a victuuri fanfic with the two of them psychotic but I decided to draw a comic of them (or make an original bl out of it). Then Blood Link came, inspiration ensues.
> 
> Why title it "White" though? Because I don't know what to title it with and Winter came into mind (though, there's no winter here but then again, the City's theme is winter wonderland and it's almost Christmas)

The world is flooded by several creatures, whether good or bad but humans by nature are always afraid of what they don’t understand. It doesn’t help when these creatures hunts human for food. For their safety, they hunt and kill these creatures, especially the lycans and vampires. Over time, humans went overboard of their hunting and they retaliated and the great war happened. It went for a hundred years until new leaders of the three groups stepped in and they decided to make peace so no more innocents will die.

Humans will donate blood for vampires and vampires will also not feed until necessary. Though, some vampires who wish not to drink human blood will just take from animals. Wolves won’t hunt humans for food but instead hunt animals in the forest as long as humans won’t hunt animals for sport and only do when needed. They cannot also destroy the forest for self interest since the nature is the natural habitat for animals.

The three also found out that their enemy is not only each other but also the ghouls who like eat or kill anyone, no exception and also the rogue vampire who goes off killing and drinking humans until they die of blood loss.

To cement out peace, they settled with marriage.

And now Yuuri, the son and second child of the Lycan leader Toshiya, will get married off to the Vampire leader’s son. His sister, Mari, the eldest is already married to the human leader’s daughter.

In the past, both were natural enemies. Maybe because they hunt for the same prey or jealousy that lycans can feed just fine while vampires needed to be discreet and that escalated for the vampires to hunt lycans for sport or pure spite. He doesn’t know. History tends to change. The truth can be the other.

Now, humans, vampire and lycans have other things to worry about. The ghouls who likes to shifts form into humans and lure them with their undeniable beauty, only to change into grotesque form and eat them mercilessly. Most victims are humans though, since the remaining two can sense what they really are.

And the smell of blood that they can’t hide no matter what.

Also the rouge vampire, rumors say that it was the cousin of his intended. They can’t be sure because his cousin went missing during the great war. Some says he was killed. Nobody knows the truth.

Either, they were a problem. The three creatures finally decided to co-exist and they threaten the peace they want to hold.

His thoughts were broken when he hears the creak of the door and found his sweet mother, Hiroko, peeking behind the door. His parents were good natured lycans, they were never violent but firm leaders. If it was also not for them, they would still be in chaos.

“How do you feel dear?” she asked. Yuuri was dressed in white suit, his hair pushed back and a flower on his breast pocket. Yuuri gave him a smile, “A little anxious. You know how I can be,” he said. While Yuuri has nothing against arrange marriage, he also wants to marry his choosing. Good thing, he already fell for his intended. Either way, he no longer wants to witness more bloodshed and screams of the innocent. Sacrificing his wants for peace seems not a bad idea, if it meant no longer living in nightmares.

“Vicchan is a nice lad,” she mutters as she went behind him and leaned, resting her hands at his shoulder and looked at Yuuri at the mirror, “But I guess you already knew that,” Yuuri smiled fondly and touch his mother’s hand, “I’m so glad you found love in your intended, if not, I would hate myself for agreeing such terms, same goes with your sister.” His sister also fell in love with her intended. At least, they won’t be stuck in such a loveless marriage.

“A little sacrifice is not so bad if it’s for peace. I grew up during the great war. I never witnessed the beauty of the world so I’m already thankful that it finally has stopped,” Hiroko gave a sad smile as she tightens her hold. Mixed emotions are flooding inside her.

Ever since Yuuri took consciousness, he only witness cruelty, either from is kind, the vampires or humans. He never experienced what peace was, only the running imagination he read from books. There was one time where his parents didn’t allow him to leave the mansion and the previous head was also cruel and strict with him. He can no longer hold the chains that bind him, he sneaked out.

He ran through the forest mindlessly until then, at the frozen lake, he saw the most enthralling creature he ever seen. The other one was a little older, named Viktor. Yuuri doesn’t know what kind of creature he was but he likes him.As for Viktor, he knew what creature was Yuuri but he stayed beside him. The feeling was also mutual. And their relationship went on. Until both heads of their kind found out about them and they tried to keep both of them apart. But then, also their families no longer wants the feud to go on and the prejudice, and now their children also proved that even with their differences, they can co-exist, another war started within their family to finally stop such thinking.

It was a great war indeed.

Yuuri and Viktor were reunited once again when the lycan was at the age of eighteen.

A knock on the door came, breaking the atmosphere between the parent and child.

“It’s almost time,” Yuuri saw Minako, his teacher and best friend of his mother. Yuuri and Hiroko stared at each other and Yuuri stood up and hugged her, “Thanks for being with me. I love you mother,” his mother squeezed back, “As long as you are happy.”

The wedding was grand, it was held at the palace’s balcony. It must be seen by many people, to witness of peace finally being official between two kinds. Yuuri saw the king, or also known as the leader of humans and his queen, his sister together with her wife, his intended’s parents whose eyes looks cold but warm and soft than anything, his family and finally, the one he’s getting married to.

Viktor.

Vows and ceremonies went smoothly and by the time they kissed, he can hear the soaring cheers of the people below. They cried of joyful tears and finally receiving the peace they wished.

Even if there’s also another threat, with the three combined, they know they can maintain it.

Yuuri looks at Viktor.

“I’m so happy… we are finally together,” he said. Yuuri can’t help but smile, his cheeks reddening. He doesn’t know if it was the cold or the shyness he felt. Yes, finally together. For five years they were apart, he can already call this a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Can I make a character introduction?  
> Whatever, I'll do it anyway (and some info)
> 
> Phichit - A human and Yuuri's bestfriend and brother-in-law (brother of Mari's wife)
> 
> Christophe - Viktor's blood donor. He always hangs out with Phichit, rumors started to spread that they are lovers.
> 
> Btw, I set this during uh late Victorian era-ish? Is there even such a thing? XD Also they put blood in bottles. Most Vampires don't drink directly from humans (some do but mostly between lovers)
> 
> vampires can't drink from wolves because it taste bitter. Human blood is tastier because they are descendants of the first humans created by god himself and closer to him or at least what their teaching says. It also said that if the first humans will be reincarnated, their blood will be sweeter and intoxicating because they are pure. Though, it never happened yet and stayed as a myth. Animal blood taste bland but they can drink from it.
> 
> Lycans prefer to hunt humans because of the same reason, though they can eat animals just fine. They are like sweet desserts for them but with the pact, they can't do that anymore. They also find that eating humans is not even necessary to survive. They can't eat vampires because they taste like ash.


End file.
